Diaspro
Princess Diaspro is the arranged ex-fiancée of Sky. Appearance Diaspro's color pallet mainly consists of dark oranges, browns, reds and pastel yellows with splashes of purple. Civilian Diaspro has pale blonde hair, citrine orange eyes and medium to tan skin. She mostly wears a red-&-white corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wears a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel that may very well be a jasper, contributing to her name. Fairy Diaspro wears a sleevless white top and a red skirt. She has red boots, and a red bracelet and hair piece. Her wings are brown with red tips. ~Diaspro~.png|Diaspro's fairy form Disapro_Prince.jpg|Diaspro's Fairy Transformation (Original) DiasproNick.png|Diaspro's Fairy Transformation (Nickelodeon) Personality Diaspro is very snobbish. Since she is the princess of Isis (4kids only), she is very status-conscious, calling Bloom a "peasant" (before Bloom discovers that she is the Princess of Domino). Seasons Season 1 Bloom, believing Diaspro was one of The Trix (4K dub: more specifically, Icy) in disguise, attacked her during the Exhibition Day at Red Fountain. She also has a magical girl transformation in her season one episode, very similar to the main Winx Club girls but of lower quality. Diaspro is the fairy of gemstones. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon... Season 2 In Season 2, ninja warriors called the Patchamen (The Wrong Righters in the 4Kids dub) kidnap her, forcing Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Flora to go to Eraklyon to rescue her. It is then that we learn that she has been trained and taught for many years to become Sky's wife, and she is quite bitter at the fact that Bloom has taken her place. Flora and Chatta console her, and tell her that she will find her prince someday. Season 3 In this season, she teams up with Valtor and she gives Sky a goblet containing a drink in which she mixed a love potion given to her by Valtor, and he then falls under her influence. Sky believes Diaspro's lie that the Winx are actually Valtor's minions after drinking from the goblet, and orders his soldiers to attack the Winx. In the ninth episode, Stella uses her Fairy Dust to break the spell. Then a few episodes later, Sky tells Stella and Flora that Diaspro was arrested by Sky's guards and banned from Eraklyon. Abilities *Royal Gems Attack *Crown Jewels *Shoot (Shoots Crown Jewels) *Hypnotize (Hypnotizes enemy with gems) *Crystal Attack (Attacks enemy with large crystals) *Jewels strangle (Strangle enemies with expensive chains) *Gem Slam (Knocks enemy out with a smack) *Protection (Very powerful shield that only she can use) *Smack Attack *Rain of Gems (It starts raining very expensive gems) 'Trivia' *Her name is the Italian word for Jasper, which is widely used as a gemstone. *Ariana Grande, who voices Diaspro in the Nickelodeon dub, also plays Cat Valentine in Victorious. It is intresting to note that both characters that Ariana plays have different personalities: Diaspro being snobby, and mean and Cat being clueless, friendly and happy. *Veronica Taylor provided Diaspro's voice in the 4kids version of Winx. Though she and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunne, another magical princess she voiced, have different personalities. References Diaspro Diaspro Diaspro Diaspro Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters